<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thea's Fate by BrookeChiang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151415">Thea's Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang'>BrookeChiang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hero Wars (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Impalement, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeChiang/pseuds/BrookeChiang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thea's Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thea groaned as she woke up, feeling groggily.  “Wha- where am I-?”</p><p>As her head began to clear, she felt an aching pain in her wrists and ankles.  “Aahhh…”  The blonde dark elf groaned.  She lifted her head and saw she was suspended upside down, held up by her arms and legs chained to four directions.  Her crotch faced upward, her upturned skirt revealing her panties.</p><p>She looked up to see a large spike positioned mechanically directly over Thea’s exposed groin.  Several menacing red sensors were also aimed at her.  “What the fuck-?! L-Let me go!!”</p><p>Thea tried to struggle against her bonds, but the chains were taut and strong.  “Help me! Someone, help me!”</p><p>A series of footsteps grew louder, and Thea managed to crane her head and see who was coming.  “Sir Galahad!”  She could barely conceal the relief in her voice.</p><p>“Thea!  Don’t worry, I’ll get you down from there!”  The knight declared cockily.  He ran over a panel of mechanical controls. “Let’s see… what do we do…”</p><p>Thea’s eyes widened, as a thought occurred to her. “Be careful!  You don’t know what those controls do!”</p><p>“Nah, it’s fine!” Galahad twisted the control sticks erratically.  “One of these have got to work!”</p><p>Mechanical gears began to churn, yanking the chains violently about.</p><p>“AAAHHH!!  Stop!  ARRRGHH!!  STOP!”  Thea shrieked in agony, as the chains tore at her muscles, dislocating her joints.</p><p>“Oh, oops!”  Galahad let go.  “You alright?”</p><p>“Oh god, why?  Why?”  The dark elf sobbed and babbled painfully, still hanging from her now partially-mangled limbs.</p><p>“Oh, I think this is it!”  Galahad pressed a red button.</p><p>The spike began to descend, angling for Thea’s crotch.</p><p>“Wha- ” Thea heard the mechanical whir, and her eyes widened to see the spike descending threateningly toward her nether regions.  “Oh my god!  Stop- stop it!”</p><p>“Oh, oh, that’s not it-!”  Galahad exclaimed.  “Oh man, how do I stop it?”  He jabbed at the red button again and again, to no avail.  “Shit!  It’s not working!”</p><p>“Oh god, help me!”  Thea shrieked.  “It’s going to impale me!  Oh god, oh god!”  She thrashed helplessly, her adrenaline and panic blinding her to the pain in her limbs.</p><p>“Oh shit, that’s sick!”  Galahad mumbled in confusion.  “Well- well, I’m outta here!  Sorry, Thea!”  The knight rushed out of the building, not looking back.</p><p>Thea could only shout and struggle futilely as the mechanical spike descending inexorably.  If Thea wasn’t in such a panic, she might have wondered if the sensors were being used to guide the spike’s descent so precisely.</p><p>The spike punched through her panty and plunged itself forcefully into Thea’s dry pussy.</p><p>“AAARHH!!!  STOP!!  FUCK!!”  Thea’s back arced as she screamed from the merciless intrusion.  The spikes were increasingly wider the closer it was to the base.</p><p>Already her poor, tortured vagina was producing some fluid, but it was too little, too late to adequately lubricate the cruel, intruding device.  Especially as it continued its forced entrance by constantly dilating her baby canal.</p><p>Thea groaned animalistically, her teary eyes rolling to the top of her head, as all rational thought was drowned out by the pain… and even a bit of forced arousal.</p><p>The wider and wider shaft continued to force her unfortunate love-hole, jamming it wider and wider, threatening to tear it open.  Her moans tapered off as she lost the strength to vocalize the pain of the penetration.</p><p>Her body rigid except for the occasional agonized twitch, the tip of the spike continued to advance slowly but steadily to the top of the vagina, now increasingly slimy with cum.</p><p>Now mostly silent, Thea managed a sob when she felt a burst of agony as her vulvar lips, and the entrance to her vagina tore from the stretching.</p><p>Then the spike stabbed into her cervix, and punctured through the sensitive flesh.</p><p>Thea groaned gutturally for a moment before the full force of the sensation hit her.  Then her eyes flew the widest they ever had in her young life, and she managed to writhe even in her tight bonds.  She let out a loud shriek as her body involuntarily orgasmed in sheer agony, her delirious, tortured mind having difficultly differentiating between pain and pleasure.</p><p>After spasming in a violent, final climax for several minutes even as the spike continued to force its way into her babymaker, Thea finally- and mercifully- passed out.  But her body continued to twitch for a while after, as her ruined cunt continued ooze out her fluids against the invading metal spike.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>